


Million Dollar View

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Play, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Olivia wants Amanda to come in her office again. This time she wants to look closely.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Kudos: 11





	Million Dollar View

**Author's Note: This is the follow up that many wanted to Oh Captain, My Captain. I would suggest you read that section first, if you haven't already. Thanks for all the reviews and requests – you guys are great. Enjoy!**

**Rating: Explicit**

**Spoilers: None**

**Triggers: Anal play**

**Million Dollar View**

Amanda's nose wrinkled as she made a face at her computer. It had just dinged with a new addition to her work agenda, and she just wasn't having that kind of day. She rubbed her temples and tried stretching the tension out of her neck, then clicked on the notification.

**DET. A. ROLLINS – MTG W/ CPT. O. BENSON: PROFICIENCY REVIEW**

"Seriously?" she whined, under her breath, "Just like that, huh, with no warning?"

"Whassa matter?" Fin asked.

"Nothin'," she said, trying to shake it off.

"I know that's not true – you got those l'il nose lines that you get."

Amanda chuckled. "If only you spent as much time looking at your paperwork." She looked at the meeting time, then glanced at the clock, and up at Benson's office. The door had been shut, and the blinds drawn, all day. It didn't bode well.

She hurried to finish her coffee, and saved the file she had open. Then she went ahead and knocked on Olivia's office door.

"Yeah!" The response was affirmative but not overly pleasant.

Amanda closed the door behind her. She had brought along a notepad and a pencil, out of force of habit, and she clutched both in one hand as she turned to face the desk, waiting to be told to sit. That was when she noticed that the desk was nearly bare: No laptop open to review files, no folders or paperwork to consult – not even the usual personal effects, like pictures of Noah, a plant, a few knickknacks.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Captain . . . I got notified you wanted to meet?"

"That's correct. You can have a seat."

Rollins took a seat in the armchair – one of the things that was still in its right place – in front of Olivia's desk. "I didn't realize that proficiency reviews were announced like pop quizzes," she joked.

"It's not the standard type of review," Liv replied, and an erotic flutter went through Rollins' core at the smirk that she heard lurking under her words. "Come around my desk, please."

As she stood again, Amanda noted that she had put on a skirt that morning. She wondered, suddenly, if Olivia had been watching for a day when that was the case. Liv had rolled her chair back slightly, and when Amanda got close enough, she pulled her by the wrist into the space she had created. After a beat, with the tension in the room rising, Liv motioned to the desktop, indicating that Rollins should take a seat.

Liv was in one of her usual pantsuits, but had added a tie to her button-down shirt that day. Her hair cascaded in curly layers over her shoulders, and as Amanda scooted back on the top of the desk, she noticed the view from the windows behind was a spectacular panorama.

Olivia slid Rollins' shoes off one at a time, dropping them to the floor under the desk, then stood up, rucked up the blonde's skirt over her thighs and ass to her waist. She grinned when it revealed both knee high nylons and a dark blue, lace thong.

"How am I doing so far?" Amanda murmured.

"Satisfactory," Olivia smirked, reaching to tug Rollins' blouse from her skirt waist. One button at a time, she opened the shirt, placing a warm kiss to the blonde's collarbone. Then she dropped back into her chair and pulled close to the desk. She opened Amanda's legs with a hand on each knee, urging her to the edge of the desktop.

Just the weight of Liv's hands against the skin of her inner thighs caused her clit to throb, blood rushing. She struggled to keep her breathing even, watching Liv look at her. Finally, the hands moved, one of them coming up to softly trace the edges of her thong. Goosebumps raced across Amanda's arms. She licked her lips.

Liv's fingers drifted over the centre of the scrap of underwear, smiling with pleasure when Rollins shivered. She repeated the motion, pressing a little harder, and could feel her hard clit twitch under her fingertip.

"Jesus," Amanda whispered, "I'm already so wet."

Olivia's stomach clenched at the words. Her fingers continued to play over the panties: teasing lightly, then harder, nudging a knuckle into the damp fabric where the evidence of her wetness was growing. Rollins ran a hand over her own breasts, still inside her bra, over her sensitive nipples. When neither of them could take it any longer, Liv helped remove the thong, then settled her warm hands back between Amanda's thighs. Spreading her labia with her thumbs, she gazed at the blonde's slick, pink pussy as though admiring art. Blushing, Rollins caught her lip with her teeth.

Olivia drew back the hood from the clit, watching the tiny, erect centre pulse under her scrutiny. Wetting her fingertip with her tongue, she circled the silky nub with an almost ticklish-light touch, and Amanda's head dropped back on a quiet moan, clenching. "A sensitivity test," Liv chuckled, and continued the sweet torture.

Around the clit, then over the delicate lines of her inner labia, Liv gathered the dewy wetness that kept rewarding her touch, listening hungrily to the sound of Amanda's ragged breathing. Finally, she leaned in and sucked the clit wholly into her mouth, hard, before sliding her mouth low and thrusting her tongue into the vale where Rollins dripped.

Knuckles white, Amanda clawed at the solid wood surface of the desk, desperate not to make a noise loud enough to be heard in the squadroom. "Oh . . . God . . . Liv," she panted weakly. Olivia always made love to her fearlessly, in a way that men never had – she loved to look, to touch, to taste, learning Amanda's core in every way. It was all at once the most terrifying and hottest thing Amanda had experienced sexually.

When she finally pulled away, Liv was pleased to see that Amanda's sex was slick, and engorged from clit to asshole. She placed nipping kisses along her thighs to where her nylons started, then teased the wet tip of her finger gently against the entrance to her ass. Amanda trembled in anticipation, pushing two fingers into her mouth to smother the cries that wanted to escape as she felt Liv's finger slowly slide inside.

A second finger, this one in her pussy, joined as the first finger reached the halfway point. Slowly, slowly, in . . . out, in . . . out, Olivia took great pleasure in the sweet torture, sneaking glances at Amanda's frustrated, hungry expression.

One hand in a cup of her bra, the other still in her mouth, Rollins whimpered. "I can't, I . . . oh fuck!" Her fingers tugged at her nipple as her thighs shook.

"Yes, you fucking can," Liv replied lowly. Her mouth returned to her clit, and the fingers picked up pace. Faster, harder.

"I'm going to . . . " Amanda jerked up with sudden force, her hands on Liv's head as she shook, coming in her boss's mouth, " _unnh_!"

All smiles, Olivia ran the back of her hand across her mouth. "Jesus, you're incredible."

"Oh yeah?" Rollins laughed breathlessly, "you're pretty good yourself. Captain." Liv leaned up, drawing the flushed blonde in for a deep kiss. When it broke, Amanda murmured, "You don't know how badly I wish you were strapped on, right now."

"Oh?"

"Mmm," Rollins licked her lips. "I want to ride you so hard."

"Save that thought for later," Liv whispered back. "And turn over."

Without hesitation, Amanda wriggled off the desktop and turned, planting her feet at shoulder width. Immediately, she felt Liv's hands on her asscheeks, squeezing.

"Perfect. Now stay still," Liv ordered. The sound of her pants opening, zipper lowering, reached Amanda's ears.

The desk chair was pushed backwards, and Liv dropped to a squat, making sure her balance was steady. Two fingers slid into Amanda's throbbing, slippery centre, and the other hand went down Olivia's underwear, fingers stroking over her own aching, full clit. Carefully, she built up to a fast fuck between Rollins' legs, while maintaining a steady rub with the other hand. Neither hand stopped until the blonde was pressed into the desk, arms gripping the edges, clenching Liv's fingers to a bloodless tingle, and the soaked juncture of Olivia's thighs came to a pulsing roar.

Amanda never moved, gasping for breath in warm pants on the desk as Liv stood just high enough to drop back into her chair in a jumble of limbs. As the atmosphere in the room calmed, Liv zipped her pants and took a deep, trembling breath.

She cleared her throat. "You wanna grab some lunch?"

Rollins giggled from her prone, well-fucked position on the desk. "Lunch? Didn't you just eat?"

There was a beat, then: "Watch it, Detective – I still have to write your review report."

**END**


End file.
